Morning Breath
by erikforever
Summary: Just a collection of short-ish Havshee one-shots, based on how I imagine every-day life in the mansion would be for Sean and Alex a year or two after The Beach scene. Just fluff really, rated for kissing and swearing and smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story on here, and is really only intended as a one shot. However, if you'd like a second chapter just mention it in a review or something and I will include it. Reviews are very much appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!

Alex entered the room, and immediately groaned at what lay before him. Walking over do the red-headed boy sprawled across his duvet he gave him a harsh poke, which Sean responded to with a low grunt.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" the freckled teen moaned lazily, mouthing the words into the warm sheets and making no effort to turn and face the blonde boy scowling down at him.

"It's five-," Alex began, interrupted by a groan, "-in the afternoon. You've been in bed for like sixteen hours. Anyway, the professor wanted to politely remind you get your ass into the kitchen to start cooking dinner!" Sean groaned again, reaching for the nearest pillow and failing to swat the blonde boy away with it (probably due to the fact that his face was still buried in the tender caress of the mattress beneath it). Alex, not renowned for his patience, resorted to grabbing the ginger by the neck of the over-large T-shirt draped over his skinny frame and practically throwing him against the bathroom door.

"Clean your teeth, get changed and get your scrawny ass down those stairs because I am not making excuses for you in front of an angry Hank again!" Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Wasn't that bad…" Sean began to justify, but was interrupted when Alex abruptly stuck his face about an inch from the freckled boy's.

"He sprayed blue-furry-animal-dude saliva in. My. Face." Alex said, making sure to emphasise the last 3 words.

Sean gave him a lopsided grin, "I'll do dinner if you kiss me" he pouted. Alex's face remained rigidly set in a frown. "Please. Just one?" Sean jokingly begged, attempting his version of puppy-dog eyes that only really worked on Alex.

"You have morning breath" Alex complained.

"You said yourself that it was afternoon already"

"Which makes the fact that you have morning breath so much worse!"

"Please, Alex," Sean grinned, he could tell that his boyfriend's resistance was wearing thin. "If you don't kiss me now then I suppose you won't want to do other stuff after dinner" he continued, leaning back slightly and mentally counting backwards: 'Five, four, three-'

Without warning Alex seemed to give up on any arguments he had been making in his head and practically lunged forward to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's smirking lips, telling himself that it was just to shut the other boy up. Sean's smile widened and he went to snake and arm around Alex's neck when the older boy pulled back, breaking the kiss as abruptly as he had started it.

Sean, refusing to let the slight disappointment he was feeling show, flashed the blonde a cheesy grin and waltzed into the bathroom, shouting a quick "I love you," as Alex exited the room to finish training. He let out a giggle upon hearing Alex mutter a reluctant "You too, asshole," when he thought that Sean was out of earshot. Alex really should have learned by now that Sean was never out of earshot.

When Alex entered the kitchen later, he was greeted with the not-unwelcome sight of Sean holding a wooden spoon between his teeth whilst staring intently at a recipe for pea risotto. He didn't seem to notice Alex enter, or was just choosing to ignore him. Deciding he didn't particularly care at this point, Alex leaned against the doorframe, casting a gaze over at Sean, who seemed reluctant to get dressed properly if the baggy white vest and shorts that barely clung to his hips were anything to go by. He couldn't help it when an appreciative smile crept across his lips as his boyfriend bent over grab a saucepan from the cupboard. His silent appreciation was cut short, however, as Sean glanced over his shoulder.

"It's rude to stare y'know. And if you've got nothing to do you can come over here and help me figure out the difference between risotto rice and regular," he said, now standing with his hands on his hips, attempting to pout. Alex grinned, sauntering over and placing his hands over the red-head's, trying to disguise his happiness when Sean instinctively leaned in for a kiss. Something that Alex was happy to grant him, especially now that his breath smelled of mint toothpaste and not duvet.

Alex had learned that Sean was a rather sloppy kisser, and whenever they kissed it felt like the red-head was just playing a game as he jokingly fought for dominance but eventually gave in and let Alex invade his mouth before they both pulled away, panting slightly for air. Sean's face was flushed, bringing out the freckles that dotted it. Alex grinned at that and gave him another peck on the lips before pulling back and glancing down at the packets in the cupboard. He sighed, "The risotto rice is in the packet labelled 'risotto rice' dumb ass," he muttered. Sean gave him a sly smile.

"Don't tell me you thought that the question was anything but a reason to get you over here," he joked, "And you didn't think my ass was so dumb when you were staring at it earlier." Grabbing the correct packet, Sean emptied a good amount of it into the saucepan that was already filled with water, and turned the stove on.

As he made that night's dinner and managed to baffle himself trying to understand Charles' insane kitchen organisation Sean pretended to complain about Alex following him around the kitchen with a tight grip around his waist.

It seemed that everybody was appreciative of Sean's cooking, it may not be brilliant but as least it didn't contain remnants of blue fur (which had gotten Hank out of cooking duty for the foreseeable future) and the strange after-taste that accompanied every dish the professor made. And of course any of the younger students who showed a reluctance to eat something so green were soon glared down by Alex, who then received a fond but reprimanding glance from Charles. As Alex watched over the students who were on washing up duty, he was approached by a beaming red-head. "Pea risotto went better than expected," Sean grinned, obviously very pleased with the reception his cooking had received. Alex couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm pretty sure pride is a sin," he muttered, leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss on Sean's lips.

"Is that your way of saying 'Good job Sean, I knew you could do it'?" Sean chuckled, then he put his hand to his mouth, letting out a massive (and blatantly fake yawn), "Anyway, you coming up to bed or what?" he said, not even bothering to lower his voice around the children. This, of course, earned them a few snickers from the younger students remaining in the kitchen area. Alex grinned at this.

"Give me five minutes, or the Prof'll wring my neck for leaving these idiots alone with sharp objects'" he said. Sean giggled, and blew Alex a mock-serious kiss as he walked away towards the blonde's bedroom. It had become a regular occurrence for Sean to sleep In Alex's room, for the obvious reasons but also because Sean constantly complained that he had gotten stuck with the smaller room, despite the fact that every room in the mansion was massive.

Watching the red-head stroll away, Alex allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of what exactly he and Sean would be doing in five minutes. The mental images were enough for him to practically sprint back to their room once the washing up was done.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is definitely more M-rated than the last one, so if you prefer you can just read the first chapter as a one-shot. I'll try to make this one a little more than just a PWP. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and feel free to have a go at me for spelling errors because I know I'm bad at proof-reading.**

**Written for Alicia who wanted to know what Sean and Alex did in the bedroom 5 minutes later.**

As Alex bounded up the final set of stairs and up to his bedroom door he paused for a moment, composing himself before casually pushing through the door. The sight before him was not dissimilar, but a lot more welcome than the one that had greeted him earlier that afternoon. Alex, still trying to act casual but finding it increasingly difficult, couldn't help but keep his eyes fixed on what lay before him.

"Again with the staring," the ginger said, flushing in anticipation as the blonde continued to stand at the doorway looking down at him. Sean was propped up on the pillows of Alex's messily-made double bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts that fitted loosely around his freckled hips. Alex stared for a second longer.

"…Are those mine?" he asked, gesturing at Sean's choice of underwear.

"I can take them off if you'd like," Sean grinned seductively, in such a way that Alex was convinced he had rehearsed the line. Disregarding that last thought, Alex grabbed the hem of his sleeveless-hoody, pulled it off over his head and chuckled a little as Sean bit his lip at the sight of Alex shirtless.

Stepping over to the bed and crawling on top of Sean, Alex pressed his lips against the freckled boy's, who immediately opened his mouth, allowing the blonde to explore it with his tongue. Moaning into the kiss, Sean raised his hands to Alex's hips and began to push down the grey tracksuits. Deepening the kiss further, Alex kicked of his pants so that both he and Sean were dressed only in underwear. Pulling away slightly, Alex looked down at the red-head below him. Sean's lips were slightly bruised from kissing, and his whole face was flushed red which brought out the numerous freckles dotting it. His eyes were half-lidded and were staring fixedly at Alex. Taking this as a signal that Sean was most definitely ready to continue, Alex moved downwards, pressing kisses to the other boy's pale neck. He stopped to suck at the junction between the teen's neck and collar bone, enjoying the barely contained whimpers and moans of pleasure this elicited from Sean.

"Fuck, Alex…" the red-head moaned, wrapping his absurdly long, freckled legs around the blonde's waist, gripping tightly. Alex just grinned and moved further down Sean's chest, latching onto and gently biting a nipple just to enjoy the reaction as his boyfriend threw his head back and moaned loudly, feet digging almost painfully into the blonde's back. Pushing his knee between the panting red-head's legs, Alex could feel the Sean was already half-hard. Deciding to tease his boyfriend further, Alex began pressing chaste kisses by the waist-band of his boxers, chuckling as the red-head cried out slightly. "Alex, please!"

"Please what?" Alex asked, pretending he didn't already know the answer. Sean's face went redder, if that was even possible, and he let out a keening sound as Alex pressed his mouth over the growing bulge in his underwear.

"Fuck me, Alex- please," Sean moaned again, jerking his hips upwards to get the message across to the smug-looking blonde. Concluding that he had teased the other teenager enough, Alex tugged down Sean's boxers in one swift move. Pressing his lips against the red-head's for another wet kiss, Alex reached over to the bed-side table to grab the lube. Squeezing a decent amount onto his hand he coated his fingers before gently pushing them into the freckled boy beneath him. Sean whimpered into the kiss as Alex pumped his fingers in and out, adding a third when he felt him loosen a little.

"God, Alex, hurry up!" the red-head moaned, thrusting back against Alex's fingers impatiently. The blonde hurriedly removed his fingers, tugging off his underwear and coating his erection with lube. Impatiently tossing the small bottle away, Alex grabbed Sean's hips firmly and aligned himself with the ginger's entrance, thrusting in smoothly. Sean bit his lip, his brows knit together at the pain mixed with the pleasure of being entered. Adjusting to the sensation, he gave Alex a silent nod to continue, and Alex began thrusting into the moaning red-head.

"Aah, Alex- faster, please" Sean cried out as the blonde fucked him, a litany of curses tumbling from his impossibly reddened lips as Alex thrust hard against his prostate. Groaning at the feeling the red-head moving beneath him, Alex moved his hips erratically causing a series of moans to spill from Sean. As the cries of the teen beneath him grew louder and more frequent, Alex felt Sean tighten around him. Thrusting once more at that bundle of nerves he knew would send the ginger over the edge, Alex instinctively pushed his palms against his ears as Sean came over his stomach, letting out one of his patented sonic screams as he did so. After a few more thrusts, Alex released inside the now limp red-head. Pulling out and collapsing next to his exhausted lover, Alex smiled wearily.

"We really need to get Hank to sound-proof this room if you're going to do that every time," he teased, pressing a kiss against the freckled forehead of the red-head who was now curled up and nuzzling Alex's chest. "And you should probably go take a shower," he added.

"Nn, 'm too tired," Sean groaned, fidgeting slightly before reaching an agreeable position. "I'll shower in the morning," he continued, his words slurred with sleep.

Alex simply smiled, grabbing the sheets and pulling them up over Sean's pale shoulders. Still bathing in a post-coital glow, he was, for once, not in the mood to argue. That didn't mean he wasn't going to be forcing a sleepy Sean into the shower at 6am the next morning though.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks very much for making it this far, especially to those who have reviewed, watched or added the story to your favourites. This chapter will probably be more fluff, and will be the last unless I feel like writing more. Never fear though, I have plans for another collection of Havshee one-shots coming soon. Enjoy the chapter!**

True to his word, at 6am sharp the next morning Alex began his attempt to wake up the red-head who had curled up with a pillow the moment Alex had left the bed. Trying to ignore the fact that Sean was still completely naked, the blonde managed to tug the pillow from his grasp. Sean groaned, before lazily rolling over to face Alex, attempting to glare at the blonde whilst squinting due to the light that had managed to find its way around the curtains and into the bedroom.

"Ten more minutes," Sean said, going to grab the pillow from his boyfriend's clutches. Alex took a step back.

"You need to shower and get dressed. Then you need to be at breakfast with me by seven, and then you have a training session at quarter to eight. I know for a fact that if I give you ten more minutes you will do none of this," he replied, grinning in triumph as Sean dragged himself out of bed and, slouching still, shuffled towards the bathroom to take a shower. "Nice ass," Alex called over jokingly.

"Fuck off!" retorted Sean, who was generally more than a little pissed off when he was forced to wake up in the morning. Satisfied when he heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, Alex grabbed the first clothes he could get his hands on and began getting changed. He had training later too, so it didn't particularly matter what he wore to breakfast.

Just as Alex was mentally planning the least awkward way to ask Hank to sound-proof their bedroom, Sean emerged from the shower, dripping and clad only in a towel that seemed to be skilfully inching down his hips. The red-head was towelling his hair dry and seemed significantly less annoyed than when Alex had last spoken to him.

Padding over to where the blonde was sitting on the double bed, Sean straddled Alex's hips, wrapping his arms around the other boy's shoulders and pulling him in for a lazy kiss. Kissing back, Alex tried desperately to ignore the fact that Sean was wearing nothing but a towel.

"What time is it?" he asked speech still a little slurred. Alex knew Sean wouldn't properly wake up until breakfast.

"About twenty past," Alex replied, moving in for another kiss. Sean pulled back.

"You mean I got up early for nothing?" he replied, frowning at the blonde.

"You still need to get changed…" Alex began, interrupted once more by the frustrated red-head in his lap.

"Which won't take more than five minutes," was the irritated reply.

"Then I suppose we have time for an early morning make out session," Alex responded, a cheeky grin creeping onto his face. Sean groaned again, he couldn't decide whether to slap his boyfriend or hug him. He settled for leaning in for another kiss, ignoring the smug expression on the blonde's face.

Once Sean had gotten changed, trying and failing to find a shirt that would cover the multiple red marks on his neck, the pair headed down for breakfast. The professor was eager to create a sense of family amongst the older and newer residents of the institute, so everybody ate breakfast together. Alex had insisted that they arrive five minutes early to avoid the rush of younger students, so when they reached the dining room only the professor was there to greet them.

"Sean, Alex, good morning! I trust that you slept well," Charles said, gesturing for them to sit down. Sean's face flushed slightly as he began adjusting his shirt to cover some of the love-bites and hoping the professor wouldn't ask why he had screamed in the middle of the night. Then again, Charles was a telepath so he probably knew already.

As Sean began shovelling copious amounts of toast onto his place, there was a sudden burst of noise as a bustle of younger students, and Hank, practically stampeded into the room. Alex noticed the gentle smile on Charles' face as he observed the young mutants cheerfully helping themselves, but was quickly distracted by a squeak of fear from the red-head next to him who abruptly grabbed Alex's arm in an attempt to shield himself from Hank, who had sat down next to him.

"Every damn night, Sean! Every night this week you've broken my concentration with your screaming!" Hank ranted, leaning his face in towards Banshee and barely concealing a snarl. Hank continued to have a go at the red-head, detailing the reasons why it was so important that he was not distracted from his work. By now, this had grabbed the attention of a large majority of the teenagers present. "I mean do you two really have to fornicate so loudly every single night?"

The professors eyebrows shot up so high it looked as if they might be hidden by his hairline. Sean's face turned bright red and only as a series of snickers and gasps were heard from around the table did Hank seem to notice that they had an audience. His face immediately contorted with embarrassment, "Or whatever else you may do," he added awkwardly.

Alex, despite being more than a little embarrassed, took this as a positive sign that Hank would probably be more than willing to sound-proof their room. The room had descended once more into the pandemonium of chatter that it had been in before Hank's outburst, though Sean and Alex received more than a few curious glances and he heard a few students ask what 'fornicated' meant.

It seemed that Sean's embarrassment had been short-lived, as he had resumed his attempts to consume whole slices of toast at once whilst explaining to Alex for the millionth time why his room was inferior. Then again, Alex thought, maybe not, as he noticed the ginger was now holding one hand up against his neck to disguise the red marks dotting it.

By the end of breakfast, Alex had convinced Hank to install sound-proofing to their bedroom under the condition that Sean would not be emitting any late night screams until it was finished. Alex, knowing that Hank worked fast, was most definitely looking forward to testing the room out in a few days.

**A/N: That's it for now, if you'd like another chapter or have a Havshee prompt or anything just review or message me with it. Good bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there, thank you for reading this far! To my watchers, I'm sorry for this update being later than usual, I've had a lot of lab work and I sleep over in the building, so I'll probably only be updating on weekends from now on. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's longer than the others!**

-I-

It had been about a week since Hank had started work on Alex's room, and it was yet to be completed meaning that Alex spent most of his spare time in the evening watching TV in one of the living rooms with the younger students. The only advantage of this seemed to be that he age gave him the authority to kick other people off of the couch. Barely paying attention to the television, which was currently displaying a weather forecast for tomorrow, Alex noticed Sean out of the corner of his eye. The red-head was leaning against the door-frame, he was wearing pyjamas that seemed to smother his lanky frame and his hair was tousled (more so than usual) and wet.

"Shower?" Alex asked, which Sean seemed to take as an invitation to flop down onto the sofa and push his head into Alex's lap.

"Training. Hank just _had _to test whether a massive fucking storm would affect my flying. He's getting revenge, I swear!" Sean ranted, tossing and turning slightly the reach the position of optimal comfort.

"He is pretty pissed at you still; did he say when he'd have the room finished?" Alex replied, tangling his fingers in the ginger hair spooled across his legs and the red-head a miniature head rub with his thumb.

"He should be pissed at you! It was your fault," Sean exclaimed, gaining himself a few glances from the pupils gathered around the TV who seemed to find the current discussion more interesting than that day's news report. "And I'm pretty sure the fact that our room-"

"My room," Alex corrected.

"Like anybody thinks I sleep in my own room anymore. As I was saying, he's delaying sound-proofing _our_ room as some sick kind of vengeance so that we can't-" Sean paused, noticing the badly disguised eavesdropping of the teenagers in front of the TV. Instead he finished the sentence with a hand gesture, grinning at the giggles he received in response.

"They're not blind, Sean," Alex sighed, flicking the red-head's forehead.

Just as the room was being filled once more with an amiable hush pervaded only by the droning of the television, the door opened. Alex frowned at the sight of Beast, he was never usually down here at this time. Actually, he never seemed to come into the living rooms at all.

"Alex, Sean. I just got the materials I'll need for the -ahem- maintenance in your bedroom. It should be done in about a fortnight," Hank said, his inner plot only revealed through a vaguely smug look in his eyes, "Until then you need to keep to the agreement."

Sean shot up from his lying position. "Two weeks! You've got to be fucking joking if you think I'm waiting two weeks!" he practically screamed. Alex grimaced, the agreement with Hank had been that until the room was sound-proof there would be no more late night screaming. He had innocently agreed to this little condition without Sean's knowledge when he was under the impression that it would be completed by now. Sean hadn't seemed to mind too much, apart from being convinced that Hank would find a way to use this against them.

Alex was dreading the next fortnight. He knew Sean, and he knew that no matter the consequences Sean would not want to bend to Hank's rules. Essentially, Alex knew he was in for fourteen days of gradually more frequent seduction tactics from his boyfriend. Pleasing as this may usually be, he was also intent on keeping to Hank's conditions to avoid any repercussions. Meaning that he would have to deny Sean what he wanted. Meaning that he would be dealing with a horny, pissed and oh-so-irresistible red-head. Alex groaned.

-I-

For the next week and a half the pair had been relocated to Sean's bedroom. Hank had originally offered for them to stay in their old room and just go outside while he was working, but then he had decided against it when he had to forcibly remove the red-head from bed every morning. Plus Sean kept bursting into the room and screaming to give it a 'surprise inspection', so now they were both banned.

Currently, Sean was sprawled across the bed with his calves making swirling patterns in the air as he reluctantly read a book titled 'The History of Sonar and It's Uses Today' which the professor had insisted would be useful to him. Alex agreed, but apparently Sean didn't as the ginger hadn't turned the page in about ten minutes. The blonde was propped up against the pillows, splitting his time between watching his boyfriend's endeavours and despairing over the state that the room was in. Noting the abundance of clothes loosely scattered around the general area of where the laundry hamper was situated and the drawers which all seemed to be crammed full of clothes despite the fact that there were so many on the floor, Alex decided to turn his attention to the red-head.

Sean had by now completely given up on the book and was basking in the morning glow coming through the window, his cheek pressed against the book as a makeshift pillow as he dozed slightly, although his eyes were still open a crack. He was wearing tan, baggy shorts that ended mid-thigh and a white T-shirt that Alex suspected was one of his. The blonde's eyes fixated upon impossibly long and freckled legs as they rotated lazily in the air.

So far Alex had managed to keep up the agreement with Hank. That didn't mean that Sean hadn't been spending at least an hour every night trying to persuade him that it wouldn't hurt to have sex just once and that he could keep quiet so that Hank wouldn't mind. As Alex let his mind wander to the heated kisses and pleas of the previous night, Sean spoke up.

"Alex, how long 'til lunch?" the ginger boy groaned, kicking Alex when he didn't respond.

"I don't know, an hour at least," Alex replied. "If you're not going to read that you might as well tidy the room."

"It is tidy," came the immediate, and slightly defensive, answer.

"At least wash some of your clothes so you don't have to wear mine!"

Sean pouted, "It's endearing," he argued.

"It's annoying. I don't even have as many clothes as you do," Alex retorted. It was then that he noticed the grin on Sean's face, he sighed internally. He knew that grin, and much as he usually loved to see it he really couldn't deal with it now.

"If you hate me wearing this shirt so much I can take it off," the red head half-whispered. He was now on his knees and was making his way towards Alex, tugging the shirt over his head as he went. "This better?" he asked, now shirtless and semi-straddling Alex.

Alex, meanwhile, was doing his best to remain stoic. "No, put it back on and read your book."

Sean frowned, bringing his face closer to Alex and pressing their lips together. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's shoulders, Sean pushed his tongue against Alex's lips, hiding his giddiness when Alex reluctantly parted his lips. Sean loved his boyfriend for more than just the sex, but he was a teenage boy and couldn't help but miss this part of the relationship when it was so suddenly denied to him. Deepening the kiss, Sean moaned as Alex's teeth scraped against his tongue. Seconds later, Alex pulled away. The red-head on his lap was panting slightly, his face was flushed, his parted lips were stained red from the kiss and his half-lidded, glazed eyes were staring fixedly at the blonde. Grinding his hips down against Alex's, Sean moaned again.

"Alex, please," he all but whimpered as his hands delved downwards to pull at the other teenager's shirt. Abruptly, Alex grabbed his hands and pushed Sean away slightly. He tried to ignore the look of rejection on Sean's face as he was forced off of Alex's lap.

"You know the rule. Ten more days," he said, getting up off the bed. Taking the shirt from where it had been flung onto the floor, Alex passed it to Sean who was still kneeling on the bed looking like a dejected ginger puppy. "Come on, we can sit in the living room until lunch."

Putting on the shirt, Sean reluctantly gave in and followed Alex downstairs, gripping the blonde teen's arm as they left the room.

-I-

Alex sat at the table, watching his boyfriend gorge himself on bread and butter.

"Sean, shouldn't you have cheese or something with that?" Alex asked, looking exasperatedly at the ginger who had just turned to look at him with his are-you-insane face on, the effect somewhat lessened by the fact that there was a crust of bread hanging out of his mouth.

"If I spend ages slicing cheese, that lot," he said, gesturing at the rest of the teenagers at the table, "Will take all of the food, the cunning bastards!" he exclaimed. Alex gave him a look that said something along the lines of 'I'm not the insane one here'. Turning his attention to the blue, furry teenager next to them Sean continued, "Speaking of cunning bastards," he began, ignoring the look this garnered from Hank, "How's progress with the room going Beast?" he finished, forcing a polite smile.

Hank's expression remained monotone as he replied, explaining that it was fine and that it would be finished by the end of the next week and no sooner. "That is assuming you don't interrupt my concentration, I do have other things to focus on," Hank replied.

Once lunch was over Alex had an outside training session, during which he was meant to be keeping an eye on some of the newer pupils. In reality, he spent the majority of the two hours watching Sean swoop around the mansion's grounds. It wasn't like any of the group had powers that were any particular danger to the rest of them; he knew that Charles trained them privately in the bunker that he had set alight so many times in the past. As the session drew to an end Sean flew down, landing slightly roughly in a crouched position next to Alex. Standing up and brushing himself off, the red-head flashed a toothy grin at Alex.

"What do you think then?" he asked, out of breath from the frequent screaming. Checking that none of the students were paying any attention to them, Alex gently pulled Sean in for a chaste kiss.

"It was good, your landing improved. Though don't think I didn't notice how often you flew by Hank's window," he replied. "We've still got a while until dinner, want to walk around for a while?" he asked. Sean's face lit up as he agreed. Alex liked Sean best when he was like this; the red-head was always cheerful and slightly hyper after flying.

Sean followed next to Alex through the grounds, eagerly explaining his newest flying techniques as they walked.

-I-

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I will hopefully update again tomorrow or early next week. As you can probably tell, I don't have any particular plan for this story as it doesn't particularly have a running plot. It'll probably just continue as it has been so far. Reviews are always appreciated and if you spot spelling mistakes please don't hesitate to point them out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again, thanks for reading up to chapter five. Hopefully I'll update again during the week but if not I'll definitely have another long-ish chapter up next weekend. Thanks for the favourites, watches and reviews, I really appreciate them and it's always nice to know I'm not the only person who loves this pairing. Enjoy!**

-I-

Alex looked down at the red-head lying on the bed with the top half of his body resting on Alex's. Apparently he had been tired, because after half an hour of sloppy seduction attempts he had pretty much collapsed onto the blonde and fallen asleep. Alex smiled, running his fingers through ginger curls and watching through the window as it got gradually lighter. It was already 6:30am and he would usually have kicked Sean out of bed by now, but it was a Saturday and he was rather enjoying watching the red-head sleep. Then again, Alex thought, just being in this room was probably making him lethargic. Caught up in his observations, he didn't notice Sean's eyes flicker open.

"Did we have sex last night?" the red-head asked immediately, propping himself up onto an elbow and then forcing his body further up the bed so he could nuzzle into one of Alex's shoulders.

"Good morning to you to," Alex replied, moving to get up but being pulled back down.

"I'm going to take that, and the fact that I'm not exhausted like usual, as a no," he said, moving slowly from his position and manoeuvring himself so he was sitting on top of Alex's waist. Sean had ended up falling asleep in just his grey hoodie and underwear, which the blonde couldn't help but notice as he was suddenly pinned on either side by skinny, freckled legs.

"Sean…" Alex began warningly, already wary of what his boyfriend was going to attempt and how much harder it would be to stop him after eight days of abstinence. Sean raised his hands, putting his clichéd innocent look on his pale face.

"Just making out, no sex. I promise," he answered, not waiting for a reply before diving down and engulfing Alex's lips with his own. As they kissed, Alex subconsciously moved his arms so one hand was holding Sean's back and the other instinctively moved down to grope the red-head's ass. Sean pulled back, whimpering slightly as he looked down at Alex before leaning back in to continue the kiss, moaning as the blonde released his lips and began leaving a trail of love-bites down his pale neck.

"Not too high, Hank'll think we broke the - ah - rule," Sean stuttered out between moans, crying out as Alex pressed his knee between Sean's legs. Alex then flipped them both so Sean was lying on the bed with Alex knelt on top of him. Trailing one of his hands from Sean's knee to his hip and tugging the hoodie up so it gathered around the red-heads scrawny shoulder Alex began leaving red marks on Sean's chest, stomach and hips. He grinned at the whimpers, moans elicited from the red-head who had given up any attempt to hide his obvious arousal.

"This low enough?" he teased, glancing up to see Sean with his head thrown back, biting his lip and trembling slightly at the sensation. Deciding from the red-head's moans and obvious erection that he had gone far enough, Alex pulled away and headed towards the bathroom.

"Wha-" Sean choked out, sitting up and glaring accusingly at Alex who was now giving him an innocent look.

"What? You said yourself it was only making out," Alex replied, grinning in amusement at the expression Sean was currently giving him.

"You bastard," Sean muttered.

"I'll shower first before breakfast," Alex called, "After all, I'm assuming you'll be using cold water anyway."

Sean raised his middle finger at his boyfriend as Alex disappeared into the bathroom.

-I-

Five minutes into breakfast Sean had yet to say anything and was buttering toast furiously whilst glaring at Alex. Noticing the obvious tension, Charles made an attempt to intervene.

"Sean, maybe you should eat something now," he said, gesturing weakly at the growing stack of untouched buttered toast threatening to topple off of the red-head's plate. Sean frowned and began munching on the slice in his hands, realising that he wasn't even that hungry.

Continuing to glare at Alex, Sean grabbed a half-eaten crumpet off of the blonde boy's plate.

"Hey, I was eating that!" came the immediate response. As Alex attempted to wrestle the food from the red-head's grasp Sean promptly shoved the crumpet into his mouth and swallowed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you wanted to finish your crumpet. Maybe you should go take a cold shower!" Sean spat out. The pair were now getting bewildered glances from Charles and most of the other mutants at the table. Beast seemed to have figured out what Sean was referring to, most likely because he'd been working in Alex's room that morning and had overheard most of the conversation, and was failing to hide a chuckle.

As they exited the dining room ten minutes later Charles gave them a bemused smile. The walk back to the room to change into their uniforms for training was silent, and once they were in the room Sean stripped down without a word and began tugging on the black and yellow outfit.

"Sean," Alex began, receiving only a grunt from his boyfriend in response, "I'm sorry if I annoyed you earlier."

"No you aren't," Sean grumbled, pouting slightly as he checked the buckles were in place. Alex grinned.

"Ok, I'm not. The look on your face was priceless, you can't blame me. Don't pretend you haven't been doing the exact same thing every night this week," Alex replied.

"I didn't stop though, you made me stop," Sean retorted immediately.

"You knew I would make you stop. Anyway, it only - what - like ten more day?" Alex replied. Sean groaned in defeat, walking over to Alex and kissing him. Alex grinned at this, because he knew it meant Sean wasn't actually mad at him.

"I'm expecting amazing sound-proof sex when Hank is finished," Sean replied, kissing Alex again before making his way up to the roof for training.

-I-

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last so expect a lot of gratuitous loud snuggling. Hopefully it will be posted very soon as I was expecting this chapter to take longer, until then have a lovely week! Reviews, favourites and watches are always appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The final chapter. I know it's only 6 but this is my first uploaded story so I consider it an achievement. Many thanks to people who watched and reviewed this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I appreciate favourites and reviews.**

-I-

Alex groaned as he awoke, turning over onto his side so he could face the red-head who had fallen asleep beside him. Except he was alone. Just as Alex began to notice the sound of the shower in the next room it was turned off and Sean emerged, dripping with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sean?" Alex said, a perplexed expression on his face as he watched Sean towel himself dry.

"Yeah," came the muffled reply, Sean pulled the towel back round his shoulders and looked over at Alex, "What is it?"

"Why are you up at six, you're never up at six," Alex replied. Sean grinned.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what today is. Hank wanted me to test the sound-proofing quickly before breakfast so he can see if he needs to make any adjustments," the red-head replied, beaming down at Alex who was now pulling himself out of bed.

"You're way too hyperactive over this," Alex remarked, walking over to the red-head and pulling him in for a kiss. When he pulled away, Sean flicked his forehead jokingly. "What was that for?"

"Morning breath," the red-head chuckled, making his way over to the other side of the room to grab a shirt from the floor. Alex had soon found out that when dating Sean the one advantage of the messy floors was that the ginger constantly had to bend over to pick stuff up. Alex paused for a second to admire the view before entering the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Alex was freshly showered and changed, and he exited the bathroom to find that Sean was no longer in his room. Frowning, Alex went back through the bathroom that joined his and Sean's bedroom's to enter his own room, figuring Sean must be in there. As he opened the door, he was met by a deafening scream, immediately clamping his hands against his ears, Alex tried to grab the attention of the red-head who was standing in the centre of the bedroom screaming 'til he was red in the face. Noticing Alex, Sean immediately stopped screaming.

"At least we know the sound-proofing works…" Alex muttered, slightly dazed and his ears still ringing.

"It does?" Sean exclaimed, grinning as he rushed over to the main doorway and flung it open. "Hank, it totally works!"

"I can see that," the other teenager replied, entering the room, "It seems to be functioning perfectly. Tell me if anything breaks, but other than that it should be fine" Hank finished. Giving Alex an awkward wave before exiting the room, closing the wooden door behind him.

"We should try it out," Sean said immediately, pacing over to Alex and pulling him in for a kiss which the blonde was happy to reciprocate.

"Wait until later, it's only ten minutes until breakfast," Alex replied, knowing exactly the response he'd get.

"I've already waited. Sixteen days."

"Wait until this evening and I promise it will be worth it." Sean pouted, giving Alex a suspicious look. Finally though, he gave in and allowed Alex to lead him downstairs to grab food before everybody else came down for breakfast.

As usual, Professor X had arrived early as well and was already sitting at the table sipping at a cup of tea and reading the paper. When Alex and Sean entered he smiled amiably at them.

"Good morning. I trust that from what Hank has told me, the maintenance on your room has been satisfactory," he said. They both nodded awkwardly, and Charles seemed content to discuss his new plans for more structured group training sessions and a wider variety of lessons during the day. Once the rest of the residents of the manor milled in, the professor began a discussion with Hank. Alex wasn't really listening but it sounded science-y.

He smiled as Sean discreetly joined their hands under the table.

-I-

It was 9pm by the time Alex finally managed to escape from the living room, where it seemed that everybody had decided that it would be a brilliant night to pester him with questions and practically force him to watch the evening news broadcast before going to bed. He probably could have gotten out of it but he didn't particularly want to explain why exactly, after a fortnight of staying up late, he was so eager to get to bed.

As he ascended the stairs, Alex ran through today's mental to-do list in his head. He was certain Sean had said that he would finish talking to Professor X by eight thirty so he should already be waiting for Alex. It immediately struck Alex that he probably shouldn't have spent an extra half hour downstairs, Sean was hardly the patient type after all. However, before he could dwell on it he had already entered the room.

"Took you long enough," Sean muttered from his place on the bed. The red-head was propped up on the pillows, completely naked save for a pair of pyjama shorts - that Alex refused to believe were aimed at men - and staring rather intently at Alex.

"I guess I'll just have to make up for lost time then, won't I?" Alex replied, expertly shedding his clothing until he wore only his underwear before climbing onto the double bed and getting on top of the red-head.

Sean opened his mouth to reply but instead let out an involuntary moan as Alex reached down the front of the shorts and grabbed the red-head's already half erect cock. "Fuck, Alex..." Sean groaned, biting his lower lip as the blonde teenager began stroking him teasingly. Sliding the shorts down so that they pooled around the red-head's ankles, Alex leant forward to kiss Sean sloppily. Pulling back he looked down at the flushed teen lying beneath him, his legs spread slightly and a wanton expression on his face.

"Fuck, want you so fucking bad, Sean. More foreplay tomorrow, ok?" Alex muttered into the red-head's ears as he fumbled around the bedside table looking for lube. Locating the practically empty tube and flipping the cap as he bit down on one of Sean's nipples, eliciting a cry from the other boy. Smearing a decent amount of the clear substance onto his fingers, Alex gently pushed two fingers into the Sean's entrance. Glancing at the red-head's face and momentarily watching as Sean's face contorted in a mix of pleasure and pain as he whimpered through gritted teeth, Alex began to thrust with his fingers. Scissoring his fingers before adding a third, Alex left love bites down the side of Sean's throat and grasped the red-head's cock with his free hand. Sean let out a strangled moan at the sudden flood of sensations, his knuckles went white as he grasped the sheets beneath him and let out a cry of pleasure.

"Alex, hurry up and fuck me already," the red-head panted out, spreading his freckled legs wider and whimpering slightly as the blonde withdrew his fingers to hurriedly spread lube over his aching erection. Grasping the Sean's hips, Alex thrust into his lover, immediately letting out a low moan of pleasure at the feeling of being inside Sean after two long weeks of abstinence.

"So fucking tight," Alex groaned out before looking down and noticing that Sean's face looked more pained that usual. The blonde began pumping the other boy's cock, feeling Sean relax around him as the red-head whimpered and moaned. Continuing to stroke his lover, Alex began thrusting forwards, crying out at the combination of the intense pleasure and the sounds that Sean was making beneath him.

Grabbing the red-head's lithe frame and flipping them both so that Sean was straddling him, Alex began thrusting harder, encouraged by feeling of Sean moving his hips against the blonde's. Several minutes later, Alex could feel the read-head tightening around him and moving slightly more erratically. Instinctively clamping his hands against his ears, Alex watched his lover scream as he climaxed. Moments later, Alex moaned as he released inside his panting boyfriend. Pulling out and manoeuvring Sean so that they were both lying on the bed, Alex pressed his lips against the ginger's forehead which was still shiny with a sheen of sweat.

"That was definitely worth the wait," Sean gasped out, raising his arm to wrap around Alex and pull the blonde in closer. He smirked, "Want to do it again?"

-I-

The next morning Sean and Alex turned up for breakfast late, and everybody's heads turned at the sound of footsteps to see Alex and Sean, who had a rather obvious limp, walk into the dining room.

"Alex, Sean. Good morning," Charles said, gesturing at the empty seats beside him. The pair strolled over, and just as Sean went to precariously sit down one of the younger pupils piped up from the opposite side of the table.

"Why are you limping this morning, Sean? Did you hurt yourself?" the kid asked, looking like he genuinely didn't understand the situation, though the comical reactions may have given him a clue. Sean and Alex both went rigid, Sean staring at the floor as if it would open up and swallow him. Charles choked on his morning tea and Hank let out a laugh which he very badly disguised as a cough. Alex smiled weakly at the boy.

"He -uh- strained himself in training yesterday," Alex replied, Sean immediately whipped his head around to glare at the blonde.

"Well maybe if you hadn't insisted on training so vigorously it wouldn't have been a problem!" he retorted.

"Well maybe if _you _hadn't insisted on training over and over again it wouldn't have mattered, and I don't recall you complaining about how vigorous I was last night!" Alex replied, by now they both seemed to be ignoring the young mutant who had started the conversation.

"Well maybe if you hadn't insisted on following Hank's stupid rule I wouldn't have needed to train for so long!" Sean exclaimed.

"Well maybe if you didn't scream so loudly every time we had sex there would never have been a problem in the first place!" Alex retorted immediately. His face dropped as he realised his mistake. Looking round he saw the shocked faces of the younger students, and the very embarrassed expression of Professor Xavier. Turning back to Sean who was blushing profusely, Alex took a slice of toast and began buttering it before tearing it in half and passing a half to the ginger. Charles coughed awkwardly, before forcing a smile.

"So, did everybody else sleep alright?" he asked. Alex and Sean smirked, intertwining their fingers under the table.

-I-

**A/N: That's all folks, thanks for reading and putting up with late updates! Feel free to review or favourite, even if you just want to point out spelling errors. I hope you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
